And I thought I Was A Freak
by MiniHazza
Summary: Rosalie's family stayed in Rochester since she 'died.' She meets one of her nieces who keeps getting visited by the ghost of Royce King. What will happen? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first time attempting a real story that I actually like! I know this is short but it's kind of like a prolouge. Tell me if you guys like it!

I met Sky when I was about three years old. She was 16 at the time, and she still is. Skylar is a ghost. I've been seeing ghosts since I was two. Ghosts look like regular people to me, but I could tell them apart from humans when I see other people walk through them. Sky is my best friend. I know it's kind of weird that my best friend isn't alive.

"Do you know anything about my ancestors?" I asked Sky. I have been wanting to ask her this for a while.  
>"Actually, I haven't checked." She lied. "I will later." "How old are you?" I asked her.<br>"Sixteen." She replied.  
>"I mean your real age..."<br>"I will tell you when you're ready." She said. She says that to a lot of questions. "I have to go." She said and disapeared. Sometimes I wish my best friend was alive, so she can't disapear like that...

"Ryan time for dinner!" My mom yelled from downstairs.  
>"I'm not hungry!"<br>"Ryan Hale come down here you have to eat!" Now she was mad. You don't want to see my mom when she's mad. I slowly got up and walked downstairs. Atleast it was pizza.

Rosalie POV

Our family just moved to Rochester, New York. This town had so many memories of my human life. This was where I was born, and raised. This is my first time back here since I was changed. Tomorrow we were starting school at Rochester High School. I was going to be a Junior with Emmett and Jasper.  
>Edward and Alice were going to be Sophmores. Alice looked like she had a vision.<p>

"What do you see Alice?" Jasper asked.  
>"There's a girl in our school, with the last name Hale." I froze. Had my family stayed in Rochester for all these years? "She looks kind of like Rosalie, I think they might be related." Alice said slowly. My sister must have had a child, who had a child, who had a child, who had a child which was her. My sister must have gotten divorced before the baby was born because her last name is still Hale.<br>"What if she gets suspicious and finds out about us?" Edward asked.  
>"We could put Rosalie's last name as Cullen." Emmett suggested.<br>"I already submitted the papers." Carlisle said. So we're going to wait and see what happens tomorrow morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! I already had three chapters of this story written but I'm just tweaking them up a little because I wrote them a long time ago. If you guys find anything good or bad in this story just tell me! If it's bad I want to know so I can fix it. Also it might not seem that good because I'm only in high school :)**

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Twilight :( 

Ryan POV

I got out of my mom's car and walked to my homeroom. Today was the first day of my freshman year and my first day of high school. Each homeroom was set up alphabetically so my class was a bunch of people with their last name starting with the letter 'H' throughout the whole school. I went into my homeroom and sat next to my friend Courtney. I wouldn't really consider her a good friend, but I needed someone to talk to because Sky obviously wasn't here. Also, I need to look like I actually have friends. It's kind of weird that all of my friends aren't alive.

"Do you see the new kids?" She asked pointing to two people. One was a guy, he was pale and had dirty blonde hair. His features were absolutly perfect. But the girl took most of my attention. She was pale, had perfect shade of blonde hair color, and she was amazingly beautiful. She reminded me of... me.  
>"Yeah, who are they?" I asked her.<br>"I don't know but isn't he hot?" She said. She was constantly looking at him. Then the bell rang.

"Okay class, my name is Mrs. Jones. I hope we all have a great year together. Okay now for attendance."  
>She said, then paused. "Robert Hace." "Here." He said.<br>"Jasper Hale." She called.  
>"Present." The new guy said. The new guy had the same last name as me. That's weird.<br>"Rosalie Hale."  
>"Here." The new girl said. So her last name was Hale too.<br>"Ryan Hale.""Here." I said quietly. Jasper and Rosalie were surprised to hear my name.

"Are you three siblings?" Mrs. Jones asked.

"Rosalie and I are twins but we don't have any relation to Ryan." Jasper told her. I blushed.  
>"Oh that's funny then! You should all try to get to know eachother." She laughed. Then she continued with attendance.<p>

The rest of the periods went by fast and now it was lunch. I sat with Courtney.  
>Our table was next to the table that Rosalie and Jasper sat at. They sat with three other people who were also amazingly beautiful. There was a small pixie-like girl that had black spikey hair. She was so small and petite. She also had golden eyes. They all did. There was a huge guy with short brown curly hair that was sitting next to Rosalie and had his arm around her. And the last one had bronze messy hair. He was extremly pale, like the rest of his family.<p>

"Did you find out anything about them?" She asked me.  
>"No, and I'm not trying to." I responded.<br>"Why? They're all goregous!"  
>"I don't see what the big deal is about the Hale's and the Cullens. They're just ordinary people." I admitted.<br>"But doesn't make you suspicious that they have the same last name as you?" She asked.  
>"Maybe a little."<br>"Then try and find out stuff about them. I already know they were all adopted by Doctor Cullen who just transfered to the hospital in Rochester. His wife also isn't able to have kids." She told me.  
>"Why do people care? I don't get why everyone's so obsessed with them." Then the lunch bell rang signaling that lunch was over. "I'll see you later." I said and walked away. The rest of the day flew by fast.<p>

Rosalie POV later that day

"Ryan Hale looks a lot like Rosalie." Jasper told Carlisle and Esme.  
>"I had a vision that Rose and Ryan will be paired for a project together." Well that's just great...<br>"Well then we can have her come over and ask her about her ancestors." Emmett said. Even though I love him, I admitt he is stupid sometimes.  
>"But then she will find out we're vampires." Carlisle said.<br>"I'll bring her over here tomorrow and see what happens okay?" I said harshly and ran upstairs.

Was Ryan really my niece? And if she was do I tell her that she is? Would I tell her that I'm a vampire? Do I treat her like a niece? There are so many questions that need to be answered.

Ryan POV

It was almost midnight. Sky didn't visit me today. She usually visits me everyday. Was she mad about the questions I asked her yesterday? I knew she didn't want to tell me, but she doesn't have to get so mad about it. Was there something bad about my family that I didn't know?

There was a man standing in the corner of my room. He was tall, skinny, brunette, and he had a long mustache. I was pretty sure he was a ghost. He was watching me.

"I will get revenge on the Hale family." He mumbled to himself. Then he saw the fear in my eyes. "You can see me can't you?" He said with a smirk. I tried to ignore him. I hated when ghosts figured out I can see them. "I know you're trying to ignore me Ryan." "H-how do you know my name?" I asked, scared.  
>"I've been looking over the Hale family for a while now." Weirdo...<br>"Why?"  
>"Because, I was killed by your great great aunt." He told me. So that's why Sky lied to me.<br>"Who was she?" I asked, trying to stall him.  
>"Rosalie Hale." I froze. That was the name of the new girl in my homeroom. "Ah, I ran out of tim-" He said starting to glitch. "I will get revenge." He said as he faded.<p>

That scared the crap out of me. Out of all the ghosts that have appeared in my room at night, he was by far the scariest. Who was he? Did my great great aunt really kill him? And why did she have the same as the new girl? Sky appeared in the corner of my room with an old lady.

"Hey Ryan, I would like you to meet your Great Grandmother Anna." Sky said, walked toward me.  
>"Uhh, hi." I said, a little nervous.<br>"Hello Ryan." I never thought I would meet my great grandma.  
>"So if you have any questions about your ancestors, you can ask her instead of me." Sky said. As soon as she said that, Rosalie popped up in my mind.<br>"Who was Rosalie Hale?" I asked. My great grandma froze when I said that.  
>"She was my sister." She told me.<br>"Can you guys bring her here?" I asked.  
>"Why do you want to know about her?" Great Grandma asked.<br>"I will tell you why when you answer my question."  
>"You already met her." What was she talking about?<br>"How?"  
>"Rosalie Hale in your homeroom, is your great great aunt." She told me. That doesn't make any sense.<br>"But she's like 16, how could she be as old as you?" I asked.  
>"Why do you need to know about her?"<br>"Did she kill anyone?" I asked.  
>"Why are you asking this?" Great Grandma asked.<br>"A ghost came into my room before, claiming she killed him." I told her.  
>"His name was Royce King." She said. Then she started glitching, and Sky did too. "We talk more about this tomorrow night. Goodbye." She said and they both left. I was so confused and my head hurt. It took me a long time to fall asleep that night. It was already two in the morning.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_hey everyone! Thanks for adding this story as a favorite and reviewing. Even though there's only one review that still makes me happy. I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed this story because that will inspire me to keep writing. Reviews will make me happy! Thanks for reading everyone and I hope you like it_**

**_Also I'm not sure if I will be able to update everyday, because I'm out most of the night with sports and I'm in AP and honors classes so my nights get pretty occupied. I don't know how I found the time to update tonight!_**

**_disclaimer: i dont own twilight :( it belongs to Stephanie Meyer._**

Chapter 3 Ryan POV

I got up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I stayed up late talking to ghosts. It was only the second day of school and I was already counting down to summer vacation. I got up and went in the shower. Then I put on a red Abercrombie tank top on with a white sweat jacket with jeans and navy blue converse. I ate a bagel and then left for school.

I quickly went to my homeroom and sat down. Rosalie and Jasper were already there. They were both stareing at me like they new something that I didn't. The bell rang shortly after.

"Okay class, today I'm assigning a project. I am going to assign people in groups of two. You will be making a poster with your partner and write down things you have in common, things you don't have in common and what you learned about eachother. Don't complain to me if your partner isn't in the same grade as you. Sit with your partner when your name is called." Mrs. Jones explained.

"Robert Hace and Jasper Hale." It seemed like she was just reading the attendance list.  
>"Rosalie Hale and Ryan Hale." Now this was going to be AKWARD. I got up and sat in the desk next to my aunt's. She read the rest of the partners.<br>"Ok everone get started, this project is due Friday and we will present them then." Mrs Jones told us. There was only 10 minutes of class left.

"Hey..." I said shyly. This was really akward for me. I still don't even know how she's still alive.  
>"Do you want to come over today at five so we can work on our project?" She asked.<br>"Yeah, sounds good." Then she told me her address and directions to get there and her cell number and the teacher told everyone to go back to our original seats. When I go to her house, do I ask her about her being my aunt? Do I ask her how she's still alive?

The rest of the day went by quickly. I was nervous for later? Would I ask her about us being related or will she ask me first? Do I bring up Royce King? By the time I got home it was 4:00. I decided to do my homework so it would get my mind off of things. When I was done, it was 4:45. I should head over to her house. I was nervous.

Rosalie POV

I was nervous for Ryan to come over. Was she actually my great great niece? Does she even know? I should have looked over my family as years went by.

"She just left her house. She's going to ask." Alice told our family. That makes it a lot harder. But maybe I wanted her to know... She was four or five years younger than me, she's the closest thing I have to a child. "Rose, she can't find out." Edward hissed.  
>"Oh come on Edward, why would she tell anyone about us is Rose is related to her?" Alice whined. Yeah,<br>Alice was right.  
>"We'll see what happens and what she says." Carlisle told us. "I think telling her would be very dangerous." Edward said. He was always a party pooper. Edward hissed.<br>"I can't wait to meet her!" Esme exclaimed. Typical Esme.  
>"Is she hot like Rose?" Emmett asked. I slapped him on the arm.<br>"Emmett that was rude." Esme told him.  
>"Sorry..." Emmett admitted.<br>"He doesn't feel guilty." Jasper said. I slapped Emmett again.

Ryan POV

I just pulled up into their driveway. I slowly climbed out of my car. I quietly shut the door and walked slowly to their front door. Their house was HUGE. I knocked on their door. Rosalie answered.

"Hey Ryan, come in." She said.  
>"Hi." I said as I walked in.<br>"Do you want to work on the project in the kitchen?" Rosalie asked.  
>"Okay." I said as we walked into the kitchen. Royce King was in the corner of the kitchen watching me and Rosalie.<p>

"Ask her about me." Royce told me. I pretended I didn't hear him.  
>"Ryan, are you ok?" Rosalie asked.<br>"Uh... Yeah I'm fine." I stuttered. "Ok so what should we talk about first?"  
>"How about... family." She said. "So who are the people in your family?" She asked me.<br>"Frank and Victoria Hale. They're my parents. I also have a brother named Steven." I told her. "How about you?" I asked.  
>"My adopted parents Carlisle and Esme. Also my siblings Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper" She said.<br>"Anyone else?"  
>"No." She told me.<br>"Get on with it!" Royce yelled at me.  
>"What about your biological family?" I asked.<br>"Uh..." She muttered.  
>"Your sister's my great grandmother." I admitted. She froze.<br>"COME ON!" Royce shouted at me. "If you don't tell her now I will kill your family!"  
>"Who's Royce King?" I asked Rosalie. She tensed up.<br>"How do you know his name?" She asked, and I could tell she was confused.  
>"Please don't tell anyone at school, or they will think I'm a freak."<br>"I won't." She said.  
>"I can see ghosts, and Royce King is standing right next to the oven." I explained. Rosalie looked in that direction.<br>"There's no one there."  
>"Not everyone can see him. He says you killed him." I told her.<br>"Well he killed me!" She yelled. What...?  
>"But if you're a ghost, why can everyone see you?" I asked.<br>"I'm not a ghost." I'm so confused. What is she?  
>"Then wouldn't you be like 95 years old?" I could of sworn I heard someone say "Tell her."<br>"My family and I are vampires." I froze. I was NOT expecting that at all. But then I realized, what else could I expect? Vampire's are myths and legends, they couldn't be telling the truth. This is impossible. "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you, and my family won't either." She assured me.  
>"Tell her I hate her and I will get revenge." Royce said and dissapeared. He scares me.<br>"Ryan I didn't mean to scare you that much!" Rosalie panicked.  
>"No Rosalie it's not you! It's Royce..."<br>"What's he saying?"  
>"He says that he hates you and he'll get revenge on you." I sighed in relief when he left. "He's gone."<p>

I didn't really think that Rosalie would be a vampire. I had no idea how she was still alive and it seemed like a good explanation, but the thought never occured to me at all. I'm not afraid of her for some reason though, which is odd.

"How long has he been following you?" She asked with concern? I saw the concern look in her face. Did she care about me? "Since last night. He was standing in the corner of my bedroom and talking to himself on how he will get revenge on my family. Then he started claiming that you killed him." I explained to her. "If he doesn't go away from you I'm going to do really bad things to him." She said in a serious tone. Then there was a knock on the kitchen door.

Two girls came in. One was the pixie like girl from school who I assumed was Alice. The other one looked like the motherly figure of the family. She was probably had caramel colored hair and she was extremely pale with gold eyes, like the rest of the Cullens and Hales. Maybe that was a vampire thing.

"I'm so happy to meet you!" Esme exclaimed and gave me a big hug. She seemed really nice and caring, unlike my mom. She was a workaholic and was barely ever home. "Me too!" I said with some enthusiasum. "We're going to be best friends! I saw it." Alice told me. What does she mean 'she saw it?'  
>"Alice can see the future, so that's how she saw it." Rosalie said. And I thought I was a freak.<p>

**_PLEASE REVIEW :) :) :)_**


End file.
